


Thirst

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alcohol, Fusion War, M/M, Team XYZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No food, no water, no end in sight. It's no wonder Shun does what he can to convince him that it's not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said when you were drunk"

It’s hard to find much of anything in the hollow remains of Heartland City. The Fusionists have supplies brought almost daily from the “Academia,” wherever or whatever it is, and felt it advantageous to destroy every market within thirty kilometers to drive the “XYZ scum” out of hiding. While the Fusionists have enough of everything to maintain a steady siege of the city, Yuto and the other remnants of the Resistance feel the effects of hunger and thirst, each day worse than the last.

Before too long, they’ll have to surrender or starve.

Shun slides down the wall next to Yuto, chest heaving. He pulls his bandana away from his mouth and rips off his sunglasses. It’s dusk; he shouldn’t be wearing them anyway.

“Any luck?”

Yuto asks the same thing every time Shun comes back, and every time it’s the same response – a hoarse _no_ in a formerly unrecognizable voice, another day that the Resistance failed to get anything to eat. Shun closes his eyes and exhales.

 _Again._ Yuto can smell the alcohol from this close, masked only by the reek of sweat and dried blood and weeks of unwashed clothing. It’s easier to procure the alcohol than it is to get drinking water, or even contaminated water for cleaning. The Fusionists probably plan it that way. They probably think it’s funny to see children drink themselves to despair.

Shun passes over a mostly-empty canister, which Yuto steels himself before draining. It’s warm and disgusting, and he feels his stomach heave, but to his parched throat it feels heavenly.

They’re constantly on the move. Malnourished. Dehydrated. Even a mouthful of the liquid is enough for Yuto to feel its effects. Judging by the small volume of liquid inside, Shun’s already had too much, but then, Ruri's been gone for a week. It’s probably not a coincidence.

“Yuto,” Shun rasps, and he leans his head on Yuto’s shoulder. He’s too tall, so his neck bends at an odd angle.

Yuto waits almost twenty seconds before he thinks Shun forgot he was saying something. “What?”

Shun’s eyes are bloodshot, unfocused. He hadn’t always had skin this pallid, or lined. His hair is so unwashed that it’s staying in place on its own now. Yuto probably doesn’t look any better. “…I miss Ruri.”

Of course he does; Ruri was – _is_ – his sister. But even when she was kidnapped, Shun didn't sound this despondent. “We’ll get her back.” Even Yuto’s voice betrays his real thoughts.

Evidently Shun thinks so, too. He grasps the front of Yuto’s shirt, tugs the loose tie down, drags Yuto’s face down until they’re nose-to-nose. The stench of alcohol and a week’s worth of untamed morning breath overwhelm him. “How?”

Yuto is spared the agony of coming up with more false promises when Shun pulls their faces together in an incredibly sloppy kiss; Shun doesn’t even have his lips on Yuto’s, but on the corner of Yuto’s half-open mouth. Yuto lets him.

This war has made them both so lonely.

"Lousy," Shun mutters into Yuto's chin. "Must be real, then." 

It's been real for the past week. 

 


End file.
